Suzaku's Special Gift
by The Last Mad Hatter
Summary: Lelouch has loved Suzaku. He always has. When Lelouch's birthday comes around Suzaku askes him what he truely wants. Little does he know what he wants he may never have.


A/N: Yo. Its the Last Mad Hatter with another little Fanfic that was thought up one day while daydreaming in Ryuzaki Land x] Anyways since its gonna be a while for updating Elricest Temptest here is a little something to hold you over since im such a good person :3 I came up with this fic because i think Suzaku is extremly under appriciated in the series, but that doesn't mean i hate Lelouch!!! I love them both Equally into tiny tiny pieces. By the way this is SuzuLulu Yaoi Oneshot so if you no likey then please kindly press the back button or the red X on your screen :D For the rest of my readers, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do i own any of its Characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzaku and I have been living together for quite a while now in private ever since the whole 'Parade Murder' thing and i must say its been pretty peaceful. Since Suzaku became the new Zero the world has become so peaceful. Suzaku. We've been best friends for years now and i don't think we could become any closer...or maybe its just that I am too afraid to get any closer. Suzaku is the most pure-hearted and compassionate person i'd ever met. He always tries to do the right thing even if it means sacrificing almost everything. And then there's me. Lelouch Vi Brittania. Otherwise known as Zero. What would a person such as Suzaku ever want with a monster like me? I've not only killed millions of innocent people, but ive also killed the only person i think he's ever loved. Euphemia, my sister. I just don't want to risk ever hurting him like that ever again. I almost rips me apart inside to even begin to think about how hurt he was. And even after all that he still found it in his heart to let me stay with him in private since he just couldn't find the courage to kill me.

I woke up to the noises of pots in pans clanging in the kitchen. 'What the heck was Suzaku doing up so early?' I pulled the sheet from my body and began to make my way to the kitchen. When i got there Suzaku was standing in front of the kitchen cabnets searching for something.  
"Mmmm....Suzaku what are you doing up so early?"  
"LELOUCH!" He slammed both cabniets closed and turned around quickly to face me looking just as nervous as a man who killed someone only to find that the cops were right there watching the whole time in secret. Only this time there were no cops, just Suzaku and I.  
"Well?" I was starting to irritated since i was obviously still half asleep.  
"Well...umm....i was making something for your...birthday..."My Birthday? I had completly forgotten about it. "Suzaku, you really don't have to. Im Fine!" He looked shocked.  
"Lelouch...its your birthday though. You have to want something.." What i really want Suzaku, i can never have.  
"Suzaku, i don't want anything, just please come back to bed." I really didn't want dwell on this any , he did something that just made my heart swell. Those huge green orbs cast onto the floor with a look that i'd only seen a few times in my life.  
"Lelouch...."But before the sentence was finished, he sighed in defeat. He and i both knew who would have won the arguement that had almost started. He followed as we made our way to the bed. One thing that hadn't changed was the way we slept. As kids we always used to sleep together in the same bed. I would normally wake up in the middle of the night crying because of some nightmare i'd had about my mother's death and he would always be there to comfort me. We got in bed his back facing mines as we slept in opposite directions. Thats how it had always been. I soon enough drifted into a deep sleep....

_'Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku please Wait' I was running in what looked like the sunflower fields at his home. We weren't childern though. We were the same age as we were now. I tried as hard as i could but could never catch up to him. But as we continued running i began to see a cliff up skies also began to darken. I tried to open my mouth to warn him but no words came out. I couldn't speak. Tears streamed down my face as we got closer and closer to the cliff. Right, before i thought he was about to run off the edge he stopped. Oh thank goodness. He then turned around to face me and looked me dead in the eye. I watched as from out of no where a gun had appeared in his hand. I then realized that he was aiming for me. I guess i deserved this.  
'Lelouch, all you've ever done is cause people pain. Its your turn to know what real pain feels like' I had braced myself for the impact of the bullet. My eyes were shut tight as the gun was fired. But instead of me being shot i opened my eyes to see that Suzaku had shot himself in the head. That's when my voice decided to return.  
'Suzaku NO!' And just like that he had fallen backward off the cliff. Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku, it was repeated over and over like a mantra as i fell to my knees. Tears were now streaming rapidly down my cheeks. Blood formed below me. Just as i lifted my head to see where it came from i felt like an Earthquake had started and a voice was calling my name..._

"LELOUCH! Wake Up!" My eyes shot open to that voice, tears at the bank of my eyes. I look over to see Suzaku who was just shaking me with the pure look of worried written across his face.  
"Oh God Suzaku, your OK." My arms suddenly acted on there own as they wrapped themselves around Suzaku's neck. I cried silently in shoulder.  
"Its alright Lelouch. You were just having a gonna-" Before he could finish it my lips had silenced him.  
"Suzaku, you don't have to accept my feelings, but i just want you to know that i love you." I expected him to reject me but instead he eagerly returned the kiss. We broke apart after a few minutes from lack of air.  
" I love you too Lelouch, but why would you ever think something like that?" I was too far gone to answer. I quickly replied by landing a kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear.  
"Take me, Suzaku"  
"Oh Lelouch......"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were lying in bed a little later after that.  
"Lelouch?"  
"hmmmm?"  
"Happy Birthday"

x] Hope you enjoyed it! Hey, i worked quite a bit on this so please Review.


End file.
